The Life and Time of Johnny Test
by Vanessa1288
Summary: Johnny moves to Orchard Bay. June finds out Johnny is a Sighter, chosen by the elders to aid the Te Xuan Ze. The two make an awesome team. Then the evil magical creatures begin acting strangely, writing signs and giving the two messages. Then Taylor Evermore comes back and tells June that his father Loki, has escaped and is planning to destroy the veil and take over both worlds.


Beginnings

"Man. The Reynolds were not kidding when they said they'd be taking everything with them" Ray Ray, the youngest Lee said.

All three of them were in June's bedroom looking across the street at the completely empty lot that used to host their neighbors' house.

"I still can't believe they took their _entire house _with them in a U-Haul truck." Juniper, the middle Lee said.

"Yeah, that took some skill." Dennis, the eldest Lee said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"I still think they are criminals." Ray Ray said.

June and Dennis gave him odd looks.

"Well, what makes you say that?" They asked.

"Well, first they move out in the dead of the night, then their car had no headlights on and lastly, THEY TOOK THEIR ENTIRE HOUSE!" Ray Ray said counting each point off on his fingers.

"You know, he might have a point." June said.

There was silence as the trio stared out at the lot. Which was eventually broken by Dennis slapping them both on the back of their heads.

"Well butt-monkeys! Time to get to bed."

June glared at him." You do realize I could kick your butt so hard it could come out of your teeth right?" she growled.

Ever since Dennis had found out about his sister's secret, he trained under Monroe and her. He was now a level seven warlock. Which was pretty impressive for a normal human.

"I'll still put up a pretty good fight." He said.

"Let's just see how good you are." June said cracking her knuckles and chasing after her older brother with Ray Ray hot on their tails, cheering them both on.

…

The next morning June go up and went over to her window. She blinked twice and rubbed her eyes for good measure. Across the street, where and empty lot lay just hours before was now a three story yellow house.

"Man, I must have slept like the dead last night." She said.

"June, you'll miss the bus!" he mother shouted from downstairs.

June's eyes widened as she hurried off at inhuman speeds to perform the fastest morning routine of her life.

_In a world full of monsters and demons_

_June is the only one who sees them_

_When evil beast start their plotting and scheming,_

_She kicks butt and sends them home screaming,_

_Sends them home screaming …_

_Go! Go! Go! Go! _

_You can't stop the girl …..._

_When crazy creatures come, June has to stop them;_

_She'd be happy if it wasn't her problem;_

_She's the one, who has to resolve them,_

_Has to resolve them…_

_Go! Go! Go! Go!_

_You can't stop the girl…_

Johnny POV

When Mom dropped the bomb about us moving, I wasn't really surprised. Susan and Mary went to college at the age of sixteen so they weren't here to experiment on me anymore. All the villains had finally succumbed to my awesomeness and had given up so now Porkbelly was excruitiatingly boring for the past two years. And Dukey, my best friend, got sent to the pound.

Mom had been nothing but knots for the past few weeks. She barely slept and her hair floated above her head like a cloud. So when she called a family meeting and broke the news about her transfer, I was actually relieved to be able to have a change of scenery. But that all changed when she told us we'd be leaving the next day.

So I went down to the lab and shifted through the dust and old inventions and I finally found it. The compactor. It was basically a black box with a red button. When we were all ready to go, I pressed the button and it sucked up the entire house. I put it in my pocket and we were off. We reached Orchid Bay at around 10 and I went straight to bed.

…

"Johnny wake up! You missed the bus!" My mom shouted at me from downstairs. I got up angrily and shouted back "I've only spent one night in this town and you expect me to go to school today?"

"Yes!"

By the tone of her voice I could tell she couldn't be messed with so I reluctantly continued with my morning routine. In ten minutes I was downstairs and grabbed a slice of toast and ran out the door.

Up ahead of me I saw a girl with a red highlight in her hair running insanely fast. I figured she must have been late to school too. I followed her until she ran into a classroom. I looked at the sign and realized it was my class. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Not bothering to look up a quickly shuffled over to the teacher and handed him the note.

"Well, students. We have a new student, Johnny Test. He just transferred from Porkbelly and-" The whole class erupted into laughter and Johnny blushed madly and put his head down lower.

"Enough of that. Now Johnny, please take a seat next to Juniper."

I looked around and saw that same girl I saw running this morning. I made my way over to the empty seat next to her.

"Hi, my name is June." She said tucking her long black hair behind her ears. She had almond shaped brown eyes and three freckles on her button nose. She had on a green belly shirt with the pink outline of a dragonfly on it, blue jeans and huge boots.

"I'd tell you my name but you already know that. And where I come from."

I heard snickers coming from around me and sunk into my seat.

June snorted "Yeah, what's up with that anyway?"

"It's not my fault they named the town that!" I said.

"Yeah whatever Porkers." She said.

"Don't say that! It'll catch on."

But it was too late. People were already making pig noises and saying that offensive nickname several times.

I shot daggers at June. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic."

…..

After that class I got separated from June in the sea that was the hallway. I eventually saw her striped hair turn a corner and burst through the mass of students to see June with a strange group of people. Basically a Goth, the sugar fairy, and a gangsta wannabe.

"Oh hi Johnny." June said turning to me. "These are my friends. Ophelia, Roger and Jodie."

"Hello!" Jodie said.

"What's up bra?" Roger shouted enthusiastically.

"Dig the hair. Way to make a statement." Ophelia said passively.

I ran a hair through my flaming locks. "Thanks."

"We were just headed to lunch wanna join?" June asked

"Sure."

When we got to the lunchroom I quickly found out food was the same horrible stuff anywhere in the world. I was sitting at the table with my newly found friends when I guy with awesome dreds come over.

"Hey June." He said.

June looked up and jerked so violently she spilled her milk on the table. "Hi Marcus."

"So I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie tonight." He said.

"Me a movie with you? Together? Uh, sure."

Marcus smiled. "Great. See you at the theatre at seven."

"Bye Marcus." June said as he walked away.

As soon as he was out of earshot, June and Jodie went full on girl complete with the high pitched squeals. Then they ran out of the lunchroom leaving only me, Roger and Ophelia.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"I honestly have no idea." Roger replied.

…..

We all got off at the bus stop together and started talking. Nothing much, just simply random stuff you forget the minute you step foot in your house. I wasn't saying anything much. Suddenly I hear a beeping sound. I look around and see June's bracelet is flashing and she is covering it with her hand. The weird thing is, no one seems to hear the chiming or see the flashing.

"Uh, sorry guys. I have to go. Family emergency." She said then she left without another word.

"Does she do that often?" I asked.

"Yes, she can be a bit of a flake sometimes. No one knows where she goes." Jodie says.

"Did you hearing any chiming before she left?" I asked.

I was greeted by a chorus of 'No's and was forced to accept that either my ears were playing tricks on me, or something was up.

…..

June's POV

After two hours of trying on clothes and a very frustrated Jodie, we finally settled on my usual wear for my date. Seeing as it was a casual date. To spice it up a bit, Jodie tied my hair into a pony tail with my dyed streak hanging free. I hugged Jodie and left.

As I was walking I felt as though I was being watched. But I quickly pushed that thought aside. The date was fantastic and Marcus and I set up another one for Friday so I was in good spirits until my bracelet went off. I went to the scene of the trouble and saw a three ogres eating trees.

"Hey uglies! When they say you need to eat your greens, they don't mean trees!" I say punching one in the stomach so hard he coughed a tree back up. One of them grabbed me from behind and the last one tried to beat me up. Before he could, I head-butted the one holding me in the stomach and jumped onto the top of his head when he loosened his grip causing his friend to punch him in the face.

When his friend realized what he'd just done, he got angry and charged at me blindly. I just stood there and when the time came, stepped out of the way and let him slam himself into the tree.

I smirked in satisfaction.

"That was AWESOME!" I hear coming from behind me and it's not Ray Ray.

…

Johnny POV

I felt really bad about doing this but something's not right with June. That's what I think to myself as I put on my ninja suit. I followed June on her date which was sickly sweet and sappy. She was on her way home when her bracelet chimed again and she took a detour. I followed her and was shocked to see these giant ugly _things eating trees! _ And she totally kicked butt! I mean she handed their butts to them on a silver platter.

When she was done, I couldn't help but shout and she turned to look at me with a face that made me certain that I saw something I shouldn't have.

She reached into her pocket and brought out some deep blue dust and blew it in my direction. I suddenly felt very sleepy. Then everything went black.

/

Dear fans,

To clearify, two years have passed so everyone is two years older. I really liked this idea and wanted to have one. I hope it was good.

Vanessa1288


End file.
